I'm Yours
by a-study-in-sourwolf
Summary: Dean takes it upon himself to take care of Castiel as his angelic powers seem to fade with each passing day. It causes the two friends to bond on a way more personal level than Dean ever thought possible. Is Dean ready to fight for what he really wants or will he keep denying himself the happiness he knows only one man can bring him? Please Read & Review! 3
1. Chapter 1

"He's starting to drive me crazy, Sam." Dean walked over to the fridge and took out a beer then turned to look in the direction of the living room with exasperated eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes and groaned internally. Not this again. "What is he doing now?"

"He keeps scratching at that stupid wound. It's the second time I've changed the bandage in less than 2 hours. I don't know what else to do anymore. He's not listening to me." As Dean spoke, his gaze was fixated on the form lying in the middle of the living room floor, in nothing but Dean's sweatpants. He appeared to be scratching at the right side of his stomach rapidly.

Sam chuckled and shook his head as he watched the back of Castiel's head. "Hey, you took on the job of babysitting him ever since he showed up at our doorstep so sorry buddy but you're on your own right now." Sam grinned and patted Dean's shoulder as he sat up and went to join Castiel in the living room.

Dean followed Sam into the living room and glared down at Cas. "And he keeps wearing my clothes. Nothing else is good enough. I tried giving him some of your clothes but an hour later he was out of them and back into mine." Dean couldn't help but whine. He never imagined taking care of Castiel would be so difficult. He was an angel for Christ's sake. Well, an ex-angel. His powers seemed to be fading with each passing day now that he was banned from Heaven. The ability to heal himself had disappeared so Dean's guess was that Castiel was pretty much human now. A very annoying little human.

"I don't know what your problem is," Sam replied as Dean sat down next to him on the couch. Both brothers were watching Castiel closely. "It's not like you even wear those sweatpants anymore. Just let the poor guy have them, all right?"

Dean didn't say anything for a moment and Sam took that as a good sign. "Stop scratching, Castiel. You gotta let the wound heal." Dean sighed and got off the couch onto the floor, then sat in front of Castiel, staring at the red patch of blood that seeped through the bandage. "You opened up the wound again see?" He frowned and wondered whether he should change the bandage once more and decided against it. Once he was done, Castiel would probably start scratching again so there really was no point.

"My apologies, Dean. It just itches so badly." Castiel looked up at Dean with his adorably big blue innocent puppy-like eyes and Dean cursed softly under his breath. He had never been able to resist Sam's puppy eyes and now Castiel was using them on him too?

"It's fine. Just…sit on your hands or something to prevent yourself from scratching at the wound."

Castiel looked down at his wound, his fingers itching to scratch it. "I don't believe that would work."

Dean sighed and sat up, making his way back to the couch. "Well then, I'm out of ideas."

"I've got an idea," Sam jumped in, a very dubious grin plastered on his face.

"About time you contributed with something…" Dean mumbled under his breath as he planted his ass on the couch next to Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why don't you hold Cas's hands to keep him from scratching himself? It's the only possible solution really. I mean, he did get that wound because of you so the responsibility really falls on your shoulders. Again."

Dean turned and glared at Sam. What was his little brother up to? It couldn't be anything good. Dean knew that much. "That wouldn't work. I'd have to be in way to close proximity for me to be able to do that."

As soon as Sam's words lit up Castiel's face, Dean's reply caused the angel's expression to fall and appear gloomy.

"What's so wrong to being close to me? Do I smell or have I done something wrong?" Castiel looked down at his body frowning, trying to figure out what he did that was so wrong to cause Dean to not want to be close to him.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Wow, Dean, never thought you could be that much of an asshole."

"I'm not being an asshole, Sam. We're both dudes though. It would just be…wrong! So much touching and body contact isn't normal for two dudes." Dean tried to defend himself and in turn Sam sat up and let out a frustrated sigh. "Whatever, Dean, I'm going to go take a nap."

Dean rolled his eyes, watching Sam leave the living room and make his way up the stairs to his bedroom. He turned his attention back to the ex-angel on the floor who looked incredibly vulnerable and defenseless, lying there on the middle of the living room, sulking. Dean closed his eyes and cursed softly under his breath.

"Oh quit sulking and just come on over here, Cas." He patted the empty space next to him on the couch.

"No. I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

Dean took in a deep breath then let it out slowly, willing himself to stay calm. He often forgot how overly sensitive Castiel was when it came to him and his choice of words. "Fine. Suit yourself."

The hunter settled back on the couch, grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channel until he finally settled on the movie channel. He didn't recognize the movie and that was just fine with him. He wasn't really interested into it anyways.

Half way through the movie, Castiel sat up and slowly made his way to the couch, watching Dean intensely. Dean was sprawled out on his back on the couch and had his eyes closed. Castiel thought he was sleeping but then a moment later, Dean spoke in a soft voice.

"Changed your mind, I take it?" He asked, without opening his eyes.

Castiel nodded, even though Dean couldn't see him. "Yes, I don't wish to sit down on the floor anymore. This looks much more comfy."

Dean finally opened his eyes and locked gazes with Castiel, his green eyes staring hard into Cas's baby blue eyes. "Well what are you waiting for?"

A blush crept up Castiel's neck and up to his cheeks. 'You've taken over the whole couch. You've got to make some room for me too, Dean."

"Cas, I don't think I've ever been this comfortable in my life. I'm not moving. You'll just have to…sprawl out on top of me." Dean's cheeks flushed as he said those words and he immediately closed his eyes but he spread his legs wider apart so he could accommodate Castiel between them.

"I thought you didn't approve of too much contact between us, Dean." Castiel took a tentative step towards the couch, biting nervously on his lower lip.

"Just shut up and do it before I change my mind, blue eyes." The nickname came out of Dean's mouth before he could stop it and he cursed himself mentally.

A few moments later, Castiel crawled in between Dean's legs and settled down, placing his head against his chest. He could hear Dean's heart beating and it scared him how fast and out of control it seemed to beat.

'D-Dean? Your heart…it's beating too fast."

Dean never thought Castiel would have the balls to do it. That why he offered in the first place. He never thought Castiel would be okay with lying almost on top of him. _Oh fuck. What have I gotten myself into? If Sam sees us now, I'll never hear the end of it._

Dean didn't reply. He couldn't. He was afraid to speak or move. Especially move. One wrong twist or turn and Castiel's body would be in direct contact with Dean's cock that seemed to stir to life as soon as Castiel's body touched his.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I NEVER react to dudes like this. Never._ Dean sighed softly, knowing his sleeping time was over. There was no way he would be able to sleep while being in such close proximity to Castiel.

Castiel didn't appear to have such problems though. A few minutes later, he was snoring softly against Dean's chest, all cuddled up and sleeping like a baby. Just when Dean thought things couldn't get much worse, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, heading for the living room.

_Sam. _Dean thought, beginning to panic and almost let out a frustrated groan. _Oh, God. Oh, God. Please don't come in here. _Dean immediately shut his eyes, his body tensed and prayed for Sam to change directions.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam walked into the living room and looked around. As soon as his eyes fell on top of the two bodies on the couch, Sam's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Jesus, Dean. I said help him out, not molest the poor angel." Sam whispered, thinking they were both asleep.

"For your information, I'm not molesting him. He just fell asleep like that." Dean opened his eyes and glared at his brother, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"I thought you were asleep," he sighed and sat in one of the armchairs. "So, whose idea was it to stay in this…position?"

"It was…a mutual agreement."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Sam. Now let it go." Dean closed his eyes, wishing he could just disappear.

"Fine, fine." Sam sighed then stood up and walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"We need to go grocery shopping soon, you know. The fridge is almost empty." He reappeared in the doorway, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So what's stopping you?"

"It's your turn to go, Dean."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Well, I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"I didn't say right now. You can take Cas when he wakes up."

Dean scoffed and shifted a little. "I'm not taking Cas with me. I can't babysit and shop at the same time."

"No one said you have to babysit him. He's a grown man, Dean. You should start treating him like one."

"No, he's a 500 year old angel. He doesn't—"

"He's not an angel anymore…"

"Which makes it even worse because now he's gotta be taught everything. Sam yesterday I spent a good part of the afternoon teaching him how to use a fork."

"So he's gotta be taught a few things. What's the big deal?"

"Why don't you teach him since you seem to like the idea so damn much?"

"If you don't quit bitching, I will."

"Be my guest." Dean mumbled softly under his breath but Sam was already gone back into the kitchen and by the sounds of it, he was washing dishes.

"We need more dishwasher!" He called out causing Dean to groan.

"Fudging hell. Come on Cas, wake up." He shook the sleeping for on top of him a little. When there was no response, he shook a little harder and that got a sleepy moan out of Castiel.

"W-What?" Castiel yawned.

"Wake up. I gotta go grocery shopping."

"No. You're so comfy."

"Come on, Cas…"

"Nope." Castiel tightened his hold around Dean's waist.

"Okay, I tried asking nicely but now I'll have to take you off me the hard way." Dean took a hold of Castiel's body, picked him up as best as he could then gently placed him down on the floor, right next to the couch.

Castiel looked up at Dean, pouting and rubbing his eyes sleepily. "That was mean."

Dean stood up and stretched then shrugged as he looked down at Castiel. "I did ask you nicely the first time."

Castiel shivered, goose bumps appearing on his skin. Dean frowned then he held out his hand to help Cas get up. "You're freezing. Why don't you wear the shirt I gave you?"

"It was Sam's." He replied simply, looking at the hunter, his expression saying "Duh."

"I don't know what your fascination with my clothes is, Cas." Dean sighed, shaking his head.

"They're just more comfy…" The ex-angel replied in a small voice.

Dean rolled his eyes then he grabbed Castiel's hand, dragging him upstairs. Once in their bedroom, Dean shuffled through his clothes, looking for a shirt or sweater that Castiel could wear. Castiel sat down on Dean's bed and leaned over, wanting to see the contents of the bag himself. At one point, he made it impossible for Dean to see what he was doing because his head was in his way.

"Jesus Cas. Mind giving me a little room here?"

Castiel grabbed a gray shirt and a green hoodie out of Dean's bag and held them up. "I want to wear these two."

"A shirt and a sweater? It's 30 degrees outside, Cas. You'll boil."

"Don't forget the trench coat." Castiel pulled the shirt over his head then put on the hoodie then he grabbed his trench coat, putting it on as well. Dean shook his head, looking at Castiel in disbelief. It took all his self-control not to say anything. He simply put his duffle bag away then mumbled a quick "Let's go, blue eyes," as he made his way down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked, following Dean down the stairs.

"Into town. Grocery shopping."

"Can I get ice cream?"

"Only if you behave."

"I promise I will behave Dean."

* * *

Hey! Sorry for the short length of this chapter. This is sort of just a filler. It's all I had time to write this week. Man, college takes up a lot of my time! X_X Anyway, I should update a third longer chapter in a few days so until then, HAVE A NICE WEEKEND! :)


End file.
